


G R E E N ( Draco x Male Reader)

by maggotteeth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay yearning, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Top Draco Malfoy, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggotteeth/pseuds/maggotteeth
Summary: After a muggle born boy is placed into slytherin, there is obvious complaints from said house, them only wanting those of worthy blood. However there is one slytherin who seems to just want to get to know the boy, in secret of course.I refuse to let JK Rowling ruin Harry Potter for me so here is a Draco Malfoy x Male ReaderHave some actual gay(is also available on wattpad)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

As birds squawked right outside the window, as if to purposefully annoy, a grumble and groan was heard from beneath a single thick blanket.   
Despite the sun rising and hitting (Y/n)'s face directly, he still shivered and crawled deeper into the cocoon he had made himself out of his blanket, which was not nearly enough for London's cooling weather. 

With a shout coming from downstairs he grumbled again and kicked his legs out from bed to get up and dressed.   
Searching through his cupboards after dressing for the one jumper he loved best, which he couldn't seem to find, he found himself once again staring at the photo on his bedside table. A simple photo. A sweet photo. A photo of himself asleep in his mothers arm, not three years previous, his father had been the one to sneak the photo of the two. He smiled softly and kept looking for his jumper.  
With a sigh of relief he grabbed it out and pulled it over himself, snuggling up to its warmth.

Without even reaching the bottom of the stairs a voice pierced through his ears. "Feed that blasted cat of yours, would ya? It's been howling at me all mornin'." (Y/N) somehow doubted that as Aslan rarely let out a peep of a meow, only going as far as to give growls or hisses as a warning to unwanted attention.   
"Yes, Sarah." He replied, leaving out the potential sass that rested in the back of his throat. He quickly swept up the large mass of orange fur and carried him to where he got fed, not without rubbing his face into the said fur and listening to his rather loud purring. 

Aslan, like most cats, was the type of cat to get annoyed very easily, however he was also the type of cat to attach himself to a very specific person, or two, and only put up with those very specific people. So while (Y/n) cuddles up as much as he could, if any of the other kids in the house were to try, it would mean a clawed smack to the hand. 

"And don't forget to look over the forms to those schools I showed you, you're gonna have to pick one or I'll pick one for you." She called after him. He had looked over them, none of them appealed to him, but he honestly didn't care though, so he was not phased if she picked for him. He knew she'd have his best interest in mind, even if she didn't show it all the time. 

Dropping Aslan down on the laundry floor he reached up into the cupboards and pulled out the cat bits, he heard a small purr from below at the sound of the bits knocking against each other. He quickly filled the bowl and set it down before the cat got too impatient. 

"I'm s-surprised they let you k-keep it." A timid stammering voice came from behind making (Y/n) jump at the unexpectancy of it. "Oh s-s-sorry." 

"That's fine." He took a deep breath and looked down to meet the brown eyes of Ann, the newest and youngest to the ever growing zoo of a house. The young girl of only eight really made (Y/n) feel large amounts of pity for her. With her thin hair and fairly large teeth protruding out from her mouth, she was a very pitiful girl, her stutter not helping that view. Especially with both her parents gone, she'd have a hard time in life. But maybe, he thought, he could help her out if she needed it, be like an older brother. He quickly shook the thought from his head, reminding himself that no one in this house was actually his family, they wouldn't go out of their way for him, would never go beyond the bare minimum, so why should he.  
"Yeah, I was kinda surprised too, but really grateful."

"I-is he all that's left... of t-them?"   
The question made him tense up. Even after two years, he was still struggling with everything. Still not quite believing that his parents were gone. Still hoping they'd come and get him from this place. This place that was most definitely not his home.   
Upon noticing his reaction Ann quickly apologised. While (Y/n) remained quiet Ann decided to change the question. "W-what breed is he?" 

"Oh uh" he snapped out of his trance like state. "He's just a tabby. A long hair." 

"Well he's cute, kinda weird, but cute." 

Not wanting to be in the situation any longer, he quickly excused himself before Ann could get in any more questions. He didn't even know why he felt like she was a sister. He'd barely known her a month and he knew she wouldn't stay long. Kids rarely did, they all came and went, and so did he. He had no family anymore, all he had and all he needed was Aslan and himself. 

-

"Come on." Sarah placed the forms in front of (Y/n)'s bowl of cereal. "Which one?" He looked over them, still not really caring. 

"Which one looks best to you?"   
"Personally... I'd probably say this one." She pointed to a fairly simple looking boarding school, seemed kinda bland, but the admittance price was low. (Y/n) figured that was why she chose it, but it didn't seem to have anything wrong with it either, he trusted her to not send him someplace shitty. 

"That one it is then." He gave a polite smile and continued eating. 

"You sure? Alright." 

"Well then I'm definitely not going there. These no way I'm going to school with that freak." Aaron spoke up from across the table. 

"Well its a good thing you don't have to worry until next year then, so I suggest you hush up and eat your damn breakfast." Sarah raised her eyebrows at him in a warning and took the forms away. 

Aaron muttered some things under his breath as he shoveled chocolate cereal into his mouth, his teeth crunching it obnoxiously as he refused to eat with his mouth closed. Not my family, (Y/n) repeated in his mind, not my family. But there was only so much of Aaron's nonsense he could put up with. Every bite and chew drove him father over the cliffs of insanity.   
"Could you please close your mouth when you chew?" He tried to sound as polite as possible. The chewing only got louder. "What's your problem?" He asked, actually wanting a real answer. 

"What's my problem? What's your problem?" Aaron threw his spoon onto the table. "You know what, you're my problem. The fact that I have to deal with an pathetic orphan like you." 

"You're an orphan too, dickhead." (Y/n) knew there was no call for that sort of language but he was starting to lose control. 

"No I'm not! My Dads coming back for me, he just doesn't know where I am. Unlike you, Mr I-Have-No-Father." At this point Sarah came rushing back in to see what the commotion was about

"Fuck you!" (Y/n) shouted and before he even finished shouting Aaron's bowl of cereal and left over milk seemed to explode in his face, sending milk and chunks of chocolate bits all over him. 

"(Y/n)! There is no call for language like that in my house! Now what is going on?" 

He had been too shocked by his outburst and the explosive breakfast to comprehend that he was being told off. Had he done that? What was it that he had done exactly. Looking around the room, he saw Ann and a few other kids looking just as confused. Aaron had starting crying because the milk had gotten in his eyes, but (Y/n) didn't care. He quickly stood up and ran back to his room to hide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update was a little late, I completely forgot about it. Also sorry it's a bit short, the next one will be longer

"I told you, it's a fake. Magic doesn't exist." Sarah groaned in annoyance as she snatched the letter from your hands. "Now eat your lunch."   
While Sarah often portrayed herself as an open minded person, she was in fact the opposite. She was one of the most close minded people anyone could possibly meet. If anything differed even slightly from what she believed to be true or the 'norm' then she'd dismiss it. Even though in this situation it seemed perfectly logical to not believe a mysterious letter from a supposed magical school.

"Yeah I know magic doesn't exist, I'm not some stupid kid. But who would send it?" (Y/n) asked, desperate for answers. After the incident at breakfast several days previous, everyone had been left confused, but they all chose to ignore it, apart from Aaron who used it as fuel to continue calling (Y/n) names. However (Y/n) himself couldn't bring himself to brush it aside, maybe it was just a coincidence, but what if it wasn't, did he actually do magic? No he couldn't possibly, Sarah was right, it was some fake letter sent by some weirdo, it had to be. "And how do they know who I am? And what-"

"Doesn't matter, we don't have to worry about it. It's just a letter." With that she threw it in the bin, much to (Y/n)s dismay. 

Despite the letter being gone, (Y/n) couldn't bring himself to stop thinking about it.   
"Dear, Mr (L/n)  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..." 

With a sigh and a glance out the window, he couldn't help but notice the tawny white and brown owl that sat outside the window, as if waiting for something. But what owl hung around during the daytime?   
Aslan also took notice, finding a nice spot on the windowsill to stare at it, clearly showing a desire to chase it away. 

"We await your owl by no later than..." 

Those words, which had been written in the neatest handwriting he had ever seen, echoed through his mind. No it couldn't.  
Although it did seem to be watching him, expectantly.   
What had the date been? He wished he could have read it again, but if he was caught digging through the bins he'd surely be in trouble. With both Sarah and Aaron, he was sure if he caught him he would not shut up about it. 

He tried his hardest to remember the details of the letter, but could not. He wondered what all the strange books and items had been in the list to bring. Where would he find those things? Most of which he assumed didn't even exist. 

"I don't see why anyone would be wasting their time by sending you a letter." Aaron's voice chirped from across the table, breaking (Y/n) away from his staring contest with the bird. "Witchcraft? Pfft." he scoffed. "Just a freak letter for a freak kid." 

"Why are you a-a-always so mean?" Ann surprisingly spoke up. "What did he do to y-you?" 

"He existed near me." 

(Y/n) just tried to ignore him, but couldn't help himself considering. If he really did make Aaron's cereal explode in his face, what else could he do to him?   
He fixated on Aaron's bowl of food again, trying to channel what he felt last time. He strained his eyes, concentrating as hard as he could. Harder than he ever did on a test or on a drawing that he was particularly passionate about. He put all his might into it.   
But nothing happened.   
He sighed and glanced back out the window. The owl had gone. All that was left was Aslan, resting with his tail flicking back and forth like a clock. 

-

It had been barely 24 hours since the mysterious letter had first arrived. (Y/n) had nearly forgotten about it all together, which he did with most things. But as the sun shone through the rising early morning fog, the fog in his memory also lifted upon seeing a dark black and brown owl fly past his window, something clasped in his talons. 

(Y/n) quickly rushed too his window, but it had already flown past. He thought he may have been going crazy, but then it appeared again. It sat quite proudly upon their fence, twisting its head around to seemingly look right at him. That's when he noticed the tawny owl was also back, or had it never really left...

(Y/n), going crazy or not, found himself almost sprinting down the stairs and towards the door. Halting in place, nearly falling over, when he saw a single white letter sitting on the ground under the mail slot.   
It really was... Could it be... another letter from that Hogwarts place? 

His pace slowed as he walked towards the letter, taking a gulp as he picked it up. His name and address on the font, along with the same strange wax seal as the previous one had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry if this chapter is bad. I was incredibly drunk when I wrote it, I tried editing it, but it may still be bad.

The car bumped and jumped around on the road as (Y/n) was sorting through his stuff one last time, checking over the things he had to make sure he had everything he needed. And everything he needed he had, not without difficulty that is. He had Sarah had gone off into London to try to look for thing he needed for 'Hogwarts' (Sarah still had her doubts but after sending letter to the school and receiving more instructions she relented). 

They two had been informed of where to go to find the necessary items, but they had some trouble finding said place. However they had run into some very kind witches and wizard who had happily helped out and showed them how to get to Diagon Alley. 

(Y/n) could not get out of his mind the pure... magic he had witnessed upon officially entering the wizarding world. Needless to say Sarah finally believed as she had been just as stunned as him. Everything amazed him, it was all new and exciting. He smiled widely just from remembering what he had seen. 

(Y/n) had managed to double check all his things before reaching the train station, he sat content that he was fully prepared to start a whole new life. He pulled out his wand from his bag, looking it over for the thousandth time since he had purchased it. The words of the wand seller had stuck in his mind, how much he new straight from his mind amazed the young wizard. 

"Good morning. Ahh a new wizard is it?" the old man had greeted, emerging from the back of the shop. 

"Uh yeah." (Y/n) replied shyly. unsure of what he was supposed to look for in a wand. 

"First wand?" He smiled kindly and (Y/n) nodded in return. Sarah had stayed back near the door as he had approached the counter. "Know much about wands, sonny?" (Y/n) shook his head, not sure where his voice had gone. The old man had looked him over then retreated into the back of the shop again. 

When he emerged he had a small long box in his hands. "Wands are very important for young witches and wizards." he opened the box and looked over in contents then glancing back at the boy. "Wands are used to help control our magic, learn how to use it." As he spoke he shook his head, returning to the back to grab a different box. 

"Yes this one feel better." he said returning and opening another box. He pulled a wand out and passed it over the counter to (Y/n). "Dragon heartstring and Ebony wood. " (Y/n) griped the jet black wood tightly, completely amazed by everything. "Ebony wands are highly suited to all manner of combative magic, and to Transfiguration" he commented "and tend to be happiest in the hand of those with the courage to be themselves. In my experience the ebony wand's perfect match is one who will hold fast to his or her beliefs, no matter what the external pressure, and will not be swayed lightly from their purpose." As he spoke he clearly showed that he thought something wasn't quite right. He 'tsk'ed and snatched it out of (Y/n)'s hands. 

(Y/n) was a bit disappointed, having liked the way the wand looked, but felt that he trusted the mans opinion, he seemed to know more. 

"Definitely dragon heartstring" he could hear him mutter from the back room. He quickly returned, continuing his ramblings. "As a rule, dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types and they always bond strongly with their owner." (Y/n) listen to him intently, keen to understand what he was saying. "However, they tend to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. It is also the most prone to accidents, being somewhat temperamental." 

He passed him the new wand, this one was a fair bit brighter in colour and a few inches longer. "This one is Yew wood and 12 3/4 inches. They are among the rarer kinds, and their ideal matches are likewise unusual, and occasionally notorious. The wand of yew is reputed to endow its possessor with the power of life and death, which might, of course, be said of all wands; and yet yew retains a particularly dark and fearsome reputation in the spheres of duelling and all curses. However, it is untrue to say that those who use yew wands are more likely to be attracted to the Dark Arts than another. The witch or wizard best suited to a yew wand might equally prove a fierce protector of others. These wands have been found in the possession of heroes quite as often as that of..." he went silent for a moment. "What is certain, in my experience, is that the yew wand never chooses either a mediocre or a timid owner."

(Y/n) stood there, eating up every ounce of information given to him, he found himself wanting to learn as much about wands as possible. 

"Yes, I quite think this one likes you." The man smiled gleefully. (Y/n) smiled back widely, more excited than he had ever been before.

"Uh..." he wondered for a moment, looking over the wand in his hand. "Why do you refer to it like its a person... like it feels things?" 

The old man smirked, a glint in his eyes. "The wand chooses the wizard, young sir." 

(Y/n) held his wand tightly, "never chooses a mediocre or timid owner" the words echoed in his mind, filling him with courage. However he wondered, about how both yew wood and dragon heartstring both tended to drift towards the dark arts. He had read most of his books already, keen for school to start, so he was familiar with the term. He was worrisome, but didn't want it to distract him. 

Aslan meowed at him from his carrier, clearly not happy with the small enclosed space, but (Y/n) desperately wanted him to come with him. He had been so overjoyed when he found out he was allowed to bring a pet.   
He reached out and gave Aslan a soft scratch through the cage. 

-

"Here we are." Sarah sighed as she parked outside the train station. (Y/n) began shaking and quickly got out of the car. Sarah looked over the ticket again. "I still don't think there is a platform 9 and 3/4"

"There has to be... I mean look at what else we saw... It can't be fake at this point." (Y/n) said grabbing his things and loading them into a trolley. 

"Alright then." she was clearly still rather doubtful that this would go well. "Here's your ticket. Don't lose it..." She looked him up and down and smiled, glad to actually see him happy for the first time since he had moved into her home. "Lets go then." with that they entered the station.   
However they didn't go far as they of course struggled to find their platform. 

"I told you it didn't exist." She sighed as she sat down on a bench. They had asked the people working there and walked up and down all the platforms, everyone there looked at them like they were crazy. (Y/n) nearly started crying, the stress and lack of sleep from excitement finally getting to him. 

"...Always packed with muggles of course..."

An unfamiliar voice could be heard, sparking (Y/n)s attention as he had only heard the word "muggle" while amongst other wizards. "Hey" he alerted Sarah and started following the voice, seeing a short lady with bright red hair, followed by a group of children all with hair just as bright red, most of which were also pushing trolleys filled to the top.   
As (Y/n) tried to catch up, pushing his own trolley along he accidentally knocked himself into another young boy, with dark curly hair and round glasses. "Sorry." he quickly apologised.   
"Sorry" the boy had replied quietly with a weak smile, he was clearly also following the stranger. 

(Y/n) quickly moved on ahead, wanting to ask for help, desperate to not miss the train. "Um e-excuse me" he muttered, a lot quieter than he meant to, unsure of why he was so scared to ask for help. Luckily Sarah helped him. 

"Do you know where platform 9 and 3/4 is?" Sarah asked. The red headed lady smiled happily. 

"New to this are you?" she smiled sweetly. (Y/n) and Sarah nodded in reply. "Its just through there." She happily pointed to a brick wall by platform 9.   
Both Sarah and (Y/n) stared confused.   
She chuckled to herself. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry. Look. Fred" she pointed to one of the children with her. "Show them how, will you." 

"He's not Fred, I am!" Another one spoke, one who looked exactly the same as 'Fred'. 

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother." 'Not Fred' had said in disappointment. 

"Oh I'm sorry, George." She muttered, rather embarrassed and frustrated. 

As the boy she had first pointed to began walking up to the brick wall he turned to his mother and smiled. "only joking. I am Fred." He quickly ran off and towards the wall. (Y/n) smiled at the small joke between the two, obvious, twins, but then started to panic as he noticed the young boy was full sprinting at the wall.   
He nearly had to look away, but was glad he didn't when the boy collided, or rather didn't collide with the wall, instead he went straight through it. 

(Y/n)'s jaw dropped. "H-how..."   
The lady noticed his distress. "George could you help him." The boy nodded. "And look after him." he nodded again. 

(Y/n) quickly turned to say goodbye to Sarah, they hugged and Sarah wished him luck. He then faced the lady, "Thank you for helping."   
"Your very welcome" she smiled, rather shocked by his politeness. 

He then turned towards George, who put an arm over his shoulder, "You ready?" he smirked, clearly overjoyed by (Y/n) obvious panic. They both ran along side each other, pushing their trolleys, towards the wall. (Y/n) nearly stopped, panicked by running at a literal brick wall, but pushed that fear aside, closed his eyes and ran faster. He only opened his eyes when he felt George beside him stop and when he did, he was just as amazed as the first time he saw the wizarding world.   
Fred was standing in front of him, clearly waiting for his brother. 

"Thank you" He smiled brightly at George.

"No worries, kid."  
"Whats your name?" the two asked in unison. 

"(Y/n) (L/n)." 

"George Weasley. Pleasure to meet ya." he held out his hand and (Y/n) shook it. "if you need any help with anything else, just come to me or Fred, okay." George smiled happily. (Y/n) scratched the back of his head, rather embarrassed, considering these two kids seemed to have always known everything they needed to.

"Alright" (Y/n) chirped, happy to already have made connections to potential friends. He all but skipped off to board the train, so excited to finally be going to a place that he already felt like he belonged to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, quarantine is getting to me and I've lost all concept of time. I didn't even realise three weeks had past since I last updated and to be fair I was drunk most of those weeks. Shut up, I don't have a problem (ﾉಠ_ಠ)ﾉ just read the story
> 
> But in all seriousness I'm actually so surprised people are reading this story, I though this would be ignored and forgotten about, thank you all so much for reading. Back to the story.

Upon entering the train, (Y/n) wondered around for a moment, confused as to where to find a spot to sit. After aimless searching he found a room with only one boy, sitting and waiting for the train to take off.   
Intrigued and relived by this cart with the single blonde boy, (Y/n) decided to enter. 

"Is it alright if I sit here?" he asked timidly. The boy seemed rather shocked by the appearance of a total stranger. 

"Uh o-of course" he stammered.   
(Y/n) sat down across from him, unsure of how to make conversation and starting to panic about how awkward the following train ride could possibly be. 

"Draco Malfoy" he greeted politely, holding his hand out to shake. (Y/n) accepted the hand shake, holding his own out to grip the others.   
"(Y/n) (L/n), but you can just call me (Y/n). pleasure to meet you." They both smiled at each other.   
"Suppose you call just call me Draco then." he smiled at the other. They paused for a moment.

"What kind of wand did you get?" (Y/n) asked, genuinely interested and trying to make small talk. He pulled his own out and Draco looked at him rather confused. "Sorry... guess I'm just excited." 

Draco smiled again. "Yeah, I get it."   
(Y/n) started to feel much better about his chances of making friends. 

"Well I got this" (Y/n) held his own wand up. "Its yew wood and dragon heartstring." 

"Oh cool. Don't those kind drift towards the Dark arts?" 

"Oh um... Yeah." (y/n) found himself concerned again, not really sure what that meant about him or his wand. 

"That's pretty cool, probably going to be the most interest class out of the whole damn school. Any way this ones mine, kind of bland, I know." He held out a 10" long hawthorn wood wand. "Its got a unicorn hair core." 

"Wow, that's awesome. Aren't Hawthorn wands suited to healing magic, or something?" 

"Oh really?" Draco seemed surprised and kind of embarrassed and let down. 

"I think I read that. I think they're also really adept at curses." 

"Cool." he grinned, looking down at his wand then back up to (y/n). "You're really good at wands, are you like a genius or something?" 

"Oh what." (y/n) blushed deeply. "Oh no I'm sure I'm not, I just... did a bit of reading before school starts. I couldn't get through all of them, but I went through the ones that interested me, like wands and magical creatures." 

"Well I think you're pretty smart."

"Thanks..." (y/n) blushed deeper. "So how long have you known about magic?" (Y/n) asked, wanting to change the subject and being keen to either learn as much as possible from other wizards or connect with others who also did not have wizard parents. 

However, Draco seemed to just give a confused stare.   
"What do you mean?"

(Y/n) began to get more awkward, feeling incredibly embarrassed by his words, not sure how to continue on, but luckily they were interrupted as the door slid open and two short chubby boys entered. 

"Malfoy, we've been looking for you." one of them said as they entered, sitting down in the seats.

"Who are you?" the other asked rather rudely, noticing (Y/n). 

"O-oh I'm uh.." (Y/n) felt at a loss for words, suddenly feeling confronted and anxious.   
"This is (Y/n) (L/n)." Draco filled in his supposed friends. "(Y/n) this is Crabbe and Goyle."

"(L/n)... I don't recognise that name.." Goyle commented, staring at him with a interested gaze. "You from somewhere else or something?" 

"I don't know it either." Crabbe added, Draco seemed to agree, expressing the same amount of interest. 

"What family are you from or related to?" Draco asked.

"The (L/n) family?" (Y/n) replied, rather confused by the question. The other boys seemed just as confused by his reply. 

"Are you full blood or half blood?" Crabbe tried to simplify the question, rather frustrated at this point.

"What do you mean?" 

"Where both your parents a wizard and witch or was it just one of them?" Goyle shared Crabbe's frustration. "Was your mum in any well known families." 

"Oh." (Y/n) finally understood what he was being asked. "Neither. Both my parents were... Whats the word? Muggles?" He smiled, unknowing of the negative repercussions of having muggles parents. 

Crabbe and Goyle began to laugh while Draco remained silent, however a disappointed expression remained on his face.   
(Y/n) looked more confused than ever. 

"Maybe you should find somewhere else to sit." Draco finally spoke up, Crabbe and Goyle began laughing even more at that comment. (Y/n) gulped and stood up, incredibly disappointed and hurt, yet also confused as he left the room. 

He wondered down the train aimlessly, not sure where to sit. The train had already taken off and most places were full and those that weren't gave him a funny look as he peered into the rooms. Upon reaching near the end of the train he gazed into a room which had two boys sitting down and eating a LOT of lollies. The two had appeared familiar and it wasn't until (Y/n) finally picked out the obvious orange hair that he realised he was one of the Weasleys. He took a deep breathe and opened the door.

"C-can I sit here?" he asked timidly, afraid he'd be asked to leave again.   
"Sure" replied the rather thin boy with intense messy black hair and broken glasses. 

"Hey aren't you that kid from before, at the train station?" asked the red head as (y/n) sat down next to the other.   
"Yeah!" He paused, worrying to appear to eager to make friends. "I'm (Y/n) (L/n). You're Weasley, right? Fred and George's brother."   
"That's right. Ron Weasley. This is Scabbers" he gestured to the rat sitting in his lap "and this here is the one and only Harry Potter." Ron had appeared all to excited to show off Harry.   
"Nice to meet you, Harry Potter."   
"Likewise" he smiled politely. 

Ron was stunned. "Don't tell me you don't know who Harry Potter is." Harry however, seemed relieved.   
"Uh no, sorry." Ron was speechless. "Sorry, I don't know too much about the wizarding world. Are you famous?" 

"Oh uh I wouldn't say that." Harry started to blush, trying to get Ron to drop it, clearly uncomfortable with the attention. "It's okay. I don't know much either. I wasn't raised with all this stuff like Ron." (Y/n)'s attention was entirely focused on what Harry had said. 

"Did you have muggle parents too?" 

"No, my parents knew magic... they were just... dead." He became sorrowful at remembering his parents. (Y/n) knew what that was like. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Mine are too, but they were just normal people." 

"Bertie bott?" He offered, trying to lighten up the mood. 

"Sure, thanks." (Y/n) reached out and took some. 

"Best be careful." Ron tried to stifle a laugh. "Might get something gross." 

"What do you mean?" He stared at his handful of what appeared to be jelly beans, but with different assortments of colour. 

"Just try them." Ron urged him. (Y/n) gave him a confused look before trying one and as soon as he bit down on it he almost threw up. He spat in out and both Ron and Harry started to laugh. 

"What on earth was that?" He was absolutely disgusted as he tried his hardest to remove the taste from his mouth, but as he looked over to the two boys who were laughing so hard they were almost crying, he couldn't help but start laughing along with them. 

______________________________________

It wasn't too long before the door slid open. Ron stopped the terrible spell he had been attempting and the three boys looked over to see a girl with incredibly frizzy hair and large front teeth. "You three haven't seen a toad have you? A boy named Neville has lost his." 

"No" they all said in unison and she noticed Ron holding his wand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then."

Ron looked rather embarrassed but cleared his throat and went along with it. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" the rat appeared to be zapped, but nothing happened. Ron shrugged and you gave him a pity smile. 

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" the girl chimed in, rather high and mighty. "Well, it's not very good, it is? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example." She pushed her way into the room and sat down across from Harry and (Y/n). She pulled out her wand and aimed it right at Harry's face filling both him and (Y/n) with fear. "Oculus Reparo."   
Harry's glasses then mended themselves. He took them off and stared, totally amazed, (Y/n) was too. Ron just looked upset and continued eating. 

"That was amazing!" (Y/n) chimed in, shocking the girl. "Where did you learn that?"

"I-I read about it. That's better, isn't it?" she said to Harry. "Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger, what about you?" She looked to (Y/n).

"(Y/n (L/n)." He smiled at her. "Do you think you could teach me that spell?" 

"Uh sure, but you probably don't need my help, it's a rather simple one." She smiled back. "...and you are..?" she finally looked towards Ron. 

He replied back with a mouth completely full of food. "I'm Ron Weasley." 

"Pleasure" she tried to hide her disgust. "You three better get changed into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She got up to leave but turned around at the door, looking at Ron. "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there." she gestured to her own face and Ron went to scratch it away, embarrassed. 

____________________________________________

(Y/n) spent the entire trip to the castle totally dumbfounded, despite constantly tugging and pulling at his robes that were a fair bit too big (this was a choice made by Sarah, considering they didn't have much money, these robes were supposed to last a few years before he'd have to buy new ones).   
He loved the idea of taking the boats across the water and even while on it and feeling a little sick he still found the view and everything about it absolutely beautiful. 

Upon entering the castle he thought he may wake up in his bed, it all having been a dream and that filled him with dread, but that never came, he never woke up because he didn't need to. 

"Wicked." he heard Ron say from beside him. 

Their whole group was lead up some stairs where they were met by a tall older lady who seemed to be quite impatient, she was known as McGonagall. She gave a long speech about what was to come, the being sorted into one of four houses (of which (Y/n) new very little about, pretty much only the names and some things he read). She explained how important the houses were, the point system and about the house cup at the end of the year. 

After a touching reunion between Neville and his toad, Trevor, McGonagall left, letting everyone know the sorting ceremony would begin in just moments. (Y/n) felt giddy. 

"It's true then, what they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A voice (y/n) knew commented. (Y/n) was still confused as to why everyone seemed to know Harry, who like himself, didn't know anything of the wizarding world until recently. He hadn't had the time to ask Harry himself on the train, but figured he'd find out soon enough.   
"This is Crabbe and Goyle." He gestured to his friends as he spoke to Harry. "and I'm Draco Malfoy." 

Ron snickered.  
"Think my name's funny, do you?" He snapped. "No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley." 

"Hey, don't be mean, Draco." (Y/n) stood up for his new friend. Draco looked at him ashamed, but whether that shame was for what he had said or for simply the fact that he knew him, (Y/n) couldn't tell. He hoped it wasn't the latter. 

"Seems you found the right company. The poor and the muggles." he looked from (y/n) to Ron to Hermione, who was stood next to him. It was definitely the latter. 

Draco looked back to Harry. "You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He extended his hand to him, but Harry didn't return it. 

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Draco glared as McGonagall came back. She lead everyone through two large doors and into the Great Hall. There sat many upon many of kids, all spread out among four long tables, however (Y/n) was distracted by the ceiling that appeared to be just the normal night sky. 

"It's not real, the ceiling." Hermione informed him, noticing his surprise. "It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it Hogwarts: A History."

After waiting for the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, to say a few words about the rules, such as the dark forest and the third floor corridor being strictly forbidden and out of bounds, the sorting began. 

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." McGonagall began. "Hermione Granger." she called out. 

"Oh no." (Y/n) could hear Hermione's discomfort "Okay relax." she said to herself as she walked up. 

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Ron informed both (y/n) and Harry, who nodded in agreement, however (y/n) was more intrigued by her.

The hat was placed on her head and it paused for a few seconds, considering its options before settling on an answer. "Gryffindor!" It called out and Hermione jumped off the chair with a smile. 

"Draco Malfoy." 

(Y/n) watched as the blonde boy sauntered up proudly to the chair and the hat had barely made contact with his head before it shouted: "Slytherin!" 

(Y/n) was shocked by how quick it was. 

"There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Ron leaned over to tell (y/n) and Harry again. This filled both boys with a fear.   
The teacher called out more names.   
'Surely not all Slytherins were bad people, some must be at least neutral people if not good.' he thought to himself.

"Ronald Weasley." Ron gulped down and timidly walked up.

"Ah! Another Weasley!" The hat chimed out "I know just where to put you... Gryffindor!!" Ron sighed out in relief and joined Hermione and all his brothers at the assigned table. 

"(Y/n) (L/n)" He nearly jumped out of his skin with fear.  
"Good luck." Harry said from beside him, which surprisingly calmed him down a little bit as he approached the chair and hat. 

He sat down and began shaking, the hat was slowly placed on his head. 

"Hmm a very interesting mind." the hat murmured and after a few moments of it not choosing, (y/n) felt even more dread than before. "Quite a tricky situation. You have quite a lot of ambition yes, bravery and a lot of determination to have power, and power you have indeed... more so than is know... yet there is a need to be kind, I'm sensing a lot of kindness... You are definitely destined for great things." It seemed to go on for quite some time and everyone in the Hall also seemed to notice. "I know where to put you... but it's a decision that I've never made before... Yes I do believe it is the right decision and the perfect place for you... Slytherin!!" 

(Y/n) took a deep breath, feeling as though he had held it in the whole time. The hat was removed from his head and he walked past Harry, looking over to Hermione and the Weasleys, who all seemed disappointed. Even as he approached the Slytherin table, many seemed disappointed and he realised why as he noticed Crabbe and Goyle, who had also been sorted into that house, gossiping and whispering to others at the table. 

As he went to sit down someone else on the table stood up. "This is bullshit, He's not pure blood, he's not worthy of this house. Filthy mudb-" 

"Enough!" Dumbledore Interrupted him, standing from his seat at the teachers table. "If that is where the hat has decided he shall go then that it where he shall go. The sorting hat is never wrong." Dumbledore smiled at (Y/n), who was on the verge of tears, but returned the smile and sat down at the table. 

He looked back over to the Gryffindor table and saw a disappointed look on Ron's face as if he was reconsidering their friendship. 'Great, it seems like I'm not good enough for anyone.' 

Although Hermione smiled at him, it was obviously not an entirely real smile, but it gave him some hope. 

He watched Harry's turn to be sorted and he felt the eyes of every single Slytherin glaring at him. He prayed that Harry would also be by chance sorted into Slytherin, hoping against hope that his school life there wouldn't be hell on Earth. However as expected, Harry got sorted into Gryffindor after much deliberation from the hat. He gleefully raced over to Ron as their whole table cheered and clapped. 

(Y/n) sat by himself, ignoring everyone as food appeared on the table in front of him. He would have been astounded, but could not bring himself to really care, he just wanted to go to his new room and get Aslan before going to sleep. And for the first time that day he did wish that when he woke up, it would have been a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it writing can be so easy one moment then completely impossible the next?!?!?!?!?! WHY?????!!!!!!!


	5. possibly going on hold (authors note)

I'm so sorry for not updating in ages, a lot has been going on, 2020 really just keeps getting worse. I've been really behind on school work, had a lot of trouble mentally and my friends are also going through stuff and i need to be there for them and to top it off I'm kinda homeless and searching for a house (cause my parents are transphobic so now I'm couch surfing). So sorry for not being here, hopefully i'll be able to update again soon. 

(I will be rewatching all the movies soon so hopefully that gives me inspiration to try to write more (If the internet is working)

Also, I'm kinda hitting a block, plot wise, I don't have many ideas for year 1, most of the plot and inspiration I got to write this is in later years, so bare with me while I figure out where to go with first year. 

(Hmu if you have any ideas, I'm open to feedback and suggestions - for events outside the plot I have in mind, give me filler stuff and I'll consider it)

Also another side note 

Please do not bug me and spam me with "please update" and such forth, as i mentioned I'm kinda homeless, you don't know what people are going through so don't assume they're just another annoying writer who doesn't update for no reason. 

Getting constantly badgered about not updating kinda turns me off actually writing and it just gets annoying, so please don't. I know you like the story and want more but just don't be annoying


End file.
